


Lights in the Christmas Snow

by thirdchildfromthesun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdchildfromthesun/pseuds/thirdchildfromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While spending their first Christmas together, Koujaku and Mink go out late Christmas Eve to take a look at the decorations around town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights in the Christmas Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas gift for monsieurpaprika who requested some fluffy minkou!

Just as they stepped outside, it began to snow.

Small flurries drifted lazily down from the dark, night sky. Within moments, the ground was speckled with flecks of white and it was obvious that the snow wasn’t going to melt anytime soon.

Koujaku tilted his head back, gazing up at the snow falling from the heavens. Streams of steamy air floated around his head. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, trying not to shiver but doing so anyway. Even with the heavy winter coat he was wearing, he was still cold which wasn’t surprising. The temperature was in the single digits - the last time Koujaku had checked, it was only around nine degrees and there was a bad windchill on top of that.

Koujaku supposed that he probably shouldn’t be walking around when it was so cold but he figured that as long as he kept himself covered and as warm as possible, he should be alright. After all, it wasn’t like he was going to do anything risky or stupid liking jumping into a pond or running around naked.

“Oi, Red.”

Koujaku jumped slightly before turning around. Mink stood behind him and was holding out a large, heavy looking coat.

“What?” Koujaku asked, raising a eyebrow.

“Put this on.”

“Why? I’ve already got a coat.”

“Yes and you’re still shivering. Put it on.”

Koujaku frowned but it was obvious that Mink wasn’t going to back down so with a sigh, he reached out and took the jacket. It was indeed, very heavy but Koujaku slipped it on without complaint.

“Isn’t this one of yours?” Koujaku asked as he buttoned it closed. The jacket was far to big for him but it was quite comfortable and warm. Once he had gotten it closed, heat seeped into his cold body and he was almost immediately comfortable.

“Yes. So?”

Koujaku shook his head, “Nothing. Just asking.” He adjusted the coat a bit and then looked up at Mink, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.” With that simple affirmation, Mink set off down the sidewalk. 

Koujaku quickly fell into step beside him, lengthening his stride so he could keep up. There was no one else out and about so they had the entire sidewalk to themselves. The street was silent and most of the houses had all of their lights turned off. The only illumination came from the streetlights which dotted the sides of the street. Yellow, luminescent light bathed the world and made the simple location look almost magical.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips at the thought. He was acting rather like a excited child but he supposed that was something he couldn’t really help as he was exceptionally happy and excited. This was the first Christmas that he and Mink were spending together. They had been together for a little over a year and this was their first Christmas spent with one another. And Koujaku was unbelievably happy, unbelievably excited.

It had been a very long time since he had spent Christmas with anyone. The last Christmas he had spent with someone had been when he had still been in Midorijima as a child. He couldn’t remember if it had been a pleasant Christmas or not. He imagined it must have been but Koujaku couldn’t remember any of it.

But now, Koujaku was getting the chance to make new Christmas memories. Not just any old Christmas memories, but Christmas memories with Mink.

Koujaku glanced up at the man walking beside him and slowly reached forward to slip his hand into Mink’s larger one. Mink immediately closed his hand around it and squeezed gently. His thumb rubbed back and forth against the back of Koujaku’s hand.

A small smile tugged at Koujaku’s lips as he squeezed Mink’s hand, enjoying the sensation of his rough, calloused palm rubbing against his and stepped closer to him, not quite pressing against him but close enough that he could smell his familiar, comforting cinnamon scent.

“Should have brought an umbrella.” Mink muttered, pushing a hand through his snow flecked hair.

“Probably would have been a good idea. I think we’re okay for now but if it ends up getting worse, we can always just buy one. There should still be some shops open.”

Mink grunted in agreement before glancing down at him, “Are you warm enough?”

Koujaku nodded, “I’m wearing two coats and you give off enough body heat to melt any snow that dares come close. So yes, I’m definitely warm enough.”

“We shouldn’t stay out too long. The sidewalk is going to become icy soon and I don’t feel like taking you to the hospital with a concussion.”

“Me? Why am I the one that will fall?”

The expression on Mink’s face didn’t change but Koujaku couldn’t miss that teasing glint in his eyes, “You’ve been staring at me instead of where you’re going.”

A bright blushed bloomed across Koujaku’s face. He frowned and turned away from Mink, focusing instead on the sidewalk in front of them.

A soft, gentle chuckle reached his ears. Shortly after, a warm kiss was pressed into his temple. Breath ghosted over the side of his face as Mink whispered into his ear, “Don’t worry, Red. I wouldn’t let you fall.”

The blush and heat in his face grew even more intense. He reached up and pushed Mink’s face away, frowning deeply and trying to keep his heartbeat under control.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mink smiling slightly - that teasing glint never disappearing from his golden eyes.

“Was it a left turn or right?” Mink asked, his voice and face completely calm.

Koujaku exhaled through his nose, breathed in a lungful of frigidly cold air and responded, “Left.”

Mink nodded, a speculative expression taking over the teasing one. 

Continuing to use the cold air to calm himself down, Koujaku idly wondered when it would be before Mink would stop having such a effect on him or rather, if there would ever be a time when a teasing statement, a gentle kiss or a affectionate gesture didn’t have in a puddled mess. Koujaku had reasoned some time ago that the only reason he got so riled up when Mink did something like that was because he just wasn’t used to it. Mink was a quiet man who rarely showed any emotions so when he teased, when he showed affection and love towards Koujaku, it was just so unexpected that Koujaku didn’t have time to control how he reacted.

But, it had been over a year now since they had started their relationship and the teasing, the affection, everything was becoming more and more commonplace so Koujaku knew he should be used to it by now. He should have along the way built up some kind of tolerance to it but he just hadn’t.

He was still as strongly affected by Mink’s teasing, Mink’s little, subtle gestures of affection and even more so by his not so subtle, not so little gestures as he was the very first time he had experienced them. It was infuriating, especially since Koujaku rarely had that kind of effect on Mink. In the year that they had been together, Koujaku had only been able to make Mink blush once. He couldn’t even remember what had done it but he had said something to Mink and the next thing he knew, the larger man had been blushing slightly. The rush of finally being able to affect Mink like that was amazing and Koujaku had been trying to make it happen again ever since then. He, unfortunately, had had no luck when it came to that.

Mink was unmovable and very much in control of his emotions. No matter what Koujaku said or did, he couldn’t affect Mink the same way Mink affected him.

But tonight, Koujaku had a weapon up his sleeve. It was a dangerous one that could backfire but Koujaku had been thinking about using it for a while and it felt like the right time.

Mink suddenly tugged on his hand, pulling him left and they turned onto a different street.

And were immediately met with the beautiful sight of the road lit up brilliantly with a myriad of vibrant colors. The breath rushed out of Koujaku’s chest as he took in the glorious sight. The entire street was decorated from top to bottom in the most gorgeous Christmas decorations he had ever seen. The entire street was alight with magnificent colors that gleamed and glowed in the dark, contrasting against the pure white of the snow.

A huge smile spread across his face as he took several quick steps forward, “They certainly went all out this year!” He exclaimed, swiveling his head around so he could take in anything.

It was all so beautiful! The shops that lined the street had obviously put a incredible amount of work into the gorgeous scene that laid before him.

Koujaku walked further down the road, spinning around and around so he could see everything. Mink followed quietly behind him, turning his head every now and then but mostly keeping his eyes trained on Koujaku.

As they got to the end of the street, Koujaku’s neck was sore, he was a bit dizzy from spinning around and his eyes were starting to hurt from staring at the lights for too long but there was a sense of overwhelming bliss buzzing in his chest. He had been expecting it to be pretty but this was just entirely beyond his imagination.

Mink walked up and stopped beside him. He didn’t say anything but just stood quietly, looking around with that same speculative, thoughtful expression. Koujaku took a moment to catch the breath before looking up at Mink.

It was horribly cliched to think but the beauty surrounding him was nothing compared to the gorgeous man beside him. Koujaku could feel his face growing hot from that thought but he couldn’t deny it. 

Mink, catching on that he was staring again, turned to look down at him. When their eyes met, Koujaku smiled gently, warmly up at him. 

“Pretty, huh?”

Mink stared at him for a moment before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss against Koujaku’s lips. He pulled back ever so slightly and whispered against his lips, “Yes, I’m glad we did this.”

Koujaku leaned forward, cupped Mink’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. Hot breath puffed against his face as Mink pushed towards him, wrapping his long, strong arms around his back as he gently, loving, thoroughly kissed him.

Within seconds, Koujaku was a blushing mess and there was an intense heat building inside of his stomach. He pushed against Mink’s mouth, attempting to stifle the soft moans that were building up in his throat and knowing he was failing to do so. The sweet taste of Mink filled his mouth and laced along his tongue. It was enough to make his knees weak and his mind fuzzy. 

All too soon, Mink was pulling back and there was a small, teasing smile on his face, “You alright, Red?”

Knowing that his face had to be bright red and flushed with need, Koujaku frowned and tried to turn his face away but Mink gripped his chin and turned it back. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together.

Their breath mingled together as they remained like that for several moments. Koujaku breathed in deep, pulling the cold and Mink’s scent deep into his lungs. Even though he was a bit hot and bothered, a sense of profound comfort had settled over him. He leaned into Mink’s warmth and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb, sliding the pad back and forth along his cheekbone.

“I love you, Mink.”

Mink exhaled a soft breath and hugged him tightly, “I love you too, Red.”

Taking a deep breath, Koujaku began to fiddle with the buttons of his coat. Mink leaned back and gave him a confused look as Koujaku hurriedly unbuttoned his coat and plunged his hand in. It took him a moment to get to the coat’s underneath pocket but eventually, he was able to. He had to fiddle for a second more before he was able to get his hand in. He gripped hold of the small, wrapped box that was in that pocket and quickly pulled it out. 

Feeling as though his face was hot enough to burn someone, Koujaku embarrassingly presented the gift to Mink. He didn’t break eye contact even though he wanted very badly to look away.

Mink tilted his head, still looking confused but took the gift from Koujaku and set about opening it.

Koujaku’s heart thudded hard in his chest as he watched Mink tear off the simple wrapping paper. His throat was horribly dry and he could feel his hands shaking. He shoved them into his top jacket’s pockets. 

Mink got the wrapping paper off, crushed it into a ball and pushed it into his pocket. He analyzed the simple beige box for a moment, glanced down at Koujaku before looking at at the present and opened it in one smooth motion.

The cold night air suddenly felt incredibly oppressive. Koujaku struggled to remain calm as Mink stared down at the contents of the box. It felt as though his heart was going to jump out of his chest and the heat that had built up inside of him was unbearable. Koujaku knew his face was probably as red as a boiled octopus but he didn’t look away. He kept his eyes steadily on Mink’s face.

Mink stared at the contents of the present for a few silent, unbearable seconds before looking up and settling a calm gaze on Koujaku.   
“Your hand.” Mink commanded in a soft voice.

Swallowing against the sandpaper feeling in his throat, Koujaku held his shaking left hand out. Mink pulled something out from the box, handed the box to Koujaku who took it without a word and took Koujaku’s hand in his own.

Without a word spoken and without breaking eye contact, Mink slid the simple silver ring that had been in his hand onto Koujaku’s ring finger. When it was snugly in place, Mink released Koujaku’s hand and held out his left one.

Shaking uncontrollably, Koujaku fished the other identical ring from the box. He shoved the box into his pocket, took Mink’s hand in his own and slid the ring onto his ring finger. When he was finished, Mink pulled his hand back and stared down at the ring for a moment before turning a calm gaze towards Koujaku.

“Merry Christmas, Mink. I love you and I give to you the rest of my life as your present and hope you’ll accept it.” His voice was shaking but he forced determination into it. This was something he had been planning for so long now and it was something he had put so much thought, consideration into it. It was still something he wasn’t sure about but it was something he knew that he should do. And there was a confidence in him that made him certain that this was the right thing to do.

“You’re sly.” Mink muttered, reaching up to gently stroke his thumb along Koujaku’s jawline.

In his eyes, there was an intense warmth and loving glow. To Koujaku’s surprise, there was a slight flush of red spreading across Mink’s cheeks.   
Smiling a bit triumphantly, Koujaku set his hand on Mink’s cheek and said proudly, “I thought I was being rather bold.”

Mink snorted softly, tilting his head and smiled warmly, “Are you sure about this?”

He nodded firmly, “Yes. And you?”

That smile changed into a teasing one and Mink leaned down quickly, pushing his forehead against Koujaku’s. All the breath rushed out of Koujaku’s lungs as Mink reached up, took his face in his hands and pressed a slow, gentle, warm kiss against his lips. It lasted for only a second but, as expected, it immediately had Koujaku weak.

Mink pulled back slightly, his eyes and smile teasing and whispered, “You’ve belonged to me and I’ve belonged to you since day one. There is nothing I’m more sure of, Red.”

A delicious shiver raced up his spine and he smiled, “Merry Christmas, Mink.”

The look of utter happiness that spread over Mink’s face was enough to take his breath away. Mink slid his arms around Koujaku’s back and hugged him close. He buried his face into Koujaku’s shoulder, nuzzling against his skin.

“Merry Christmas, Koujaku.”


End file.
